Thrill of The Chase
by M.R. Potter
Summary: Sirius and Hermione step it up in a club, with absolutely no references to dancing. Rated M for graphic sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the plotline.

Sirius looked nervously over at his date, Hermione. She seemed perfectly at home at this Muggle bar, flicking the ends of her curly brown hair while checking everybody that passed. She was a picture of contentment and relaxation, absolutely oblivious to the stares she was attracting from other men. For a moment, Sirius forgot to breathe, as a fist tightened around his lungs and constricted painfully around his crotch. This was how desire felt to him, a visceral pain around his whole body. He wondered if she felt the same about him. What wasn't there to desire? Sirius was a man in his peak physical prime, with a body many his age would envy. The leather pants he wore fit him like a second skin and the grey shirt he had on was partially unbuttoned to flash a tattoo here and there. Nobody could say he was undesireable.

She exuded sex, Hermione. The real irony of everything however, was that she had absolutely no clue about how attractive she was. He'd seen the easy company she kept with Ron, Harry and the twins. It was a strictly platonic relationship between all of them. In fact, the boys treated her like she was one of them. What she wasn't aware of, was the heated looks Sirius discreetly threw her way when her attention was diverted elsewhere. He couldn't help himself. Even the most innocuous motion she made was tinged with sensuality: the way her lips lingered around her spoon when she ate her cereal in the mornings, the way she played with the hem of her blouse between her delicate fingers and even the way she lay on the floor reading in the library had him heated with desire. He knew he couldn't last a moment longer, the way she carried on. He knew the boys would have his head on a spit if he dared act on his instincts, but they weren't here now were they?

"Sirius, you haven't touched your drink," a voice poked through his thoughts. He glanced up to see Hermione looking at him with her head tilted to the side. Sirius' breath caught; how charming she looked in her outfit and makeup. She had on a violet halter top with pinstriped slacks. Her makeup was simple and understated, but still made her eyes smolder when she looked at him straight-on.

"Er, yeah. I don't think I'm too comfortable here," he managed. Oh, but that was a lie. Ever since they arrived, girls had been checking him out. He was perfectly in his element, but he didn't want to act on it. He had attentions only for Hermione. She nodded then, while looking straight at him. Her lips wrapped around her straw and she took a long pull on her drink.

That had to be deliberate. Nobody sipped from their apple mojitos like that.

"Sirius, you're staring."

He jerked his head up. Had she noticed? When he met her eyes she was smiling. "Um, no I wasn't," he muttered. Her smile grew wider, feline. She leaned back against her chair, still maintaining eye contact. He couldn't look away so he didn't see her bare foot sliding up the inside of his leg. He couldn't help the groan that slipped out of his mouth.

The smile turned into a chuckle. Hermione brushed her toes against his crotch and brought her foot back down. She was pleased to see that a fine trickle of sweat was now making its way down her forehead. "Hermione…" he gasped.

She abruptly stood and took his hand. "Let's dance," she whispered into his ear. He could not refuse, so he followed her onto the dance floor.

The speakers thumped out a steady techno beat and pretty soon every inch of him was crushed against Hermione. Her slight frame felt good against his sinewy one. She had her arms in the air when she danced and her brown hair flicked back and forth in time. Sirius turned her around so she had her round bottom firmly pressed against him. She started to do a slow grind against him, and in moments he spun her around sharply, holding her wrists. "What in blazes do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

"Dancing," she simply said.

"Right. And I'm tasting your lip balm," he roughly said before bending his head and capturing her mouth beneath his. It was a rough, punishing kiss, if only to pay her back for her ruthless teasing. She didn't seem to mind though; in fact, her hands were fisting in his wavy, shoulder-length hair. She was moaning against his mouth, breathy phrases escaping her lips. "Kiss me harder Sirius…like that, yes, you taste so good!"

Each one that escaped from her mouth threaded its way into his mind. If he hadn't known better, every move she made was premeditated, calculated. "Hermione, I want you," he rasped into her ear. "Then take me Sirius," she mewed right back. He pulled his head back in surprise and saw his own need reflected in her eyes. That was an invitation he could not allow himself to refuse. "Take me now, I want to feel you inside me," she begged him.

What precious little of his self-control snapped. He would not allow her to change her mind about this. He took her wrist and steered them both into the ladies' room. It was mercifully empty, but Sirius cast a Silencing spell anyway. "I'm going to make you scream so loud that it's going to break through it anyway," he promised her, backing up against the sinks. She moaned in return, her fingers tugging at buttons and snaps. He took her wrists and pinned them up beside her head. "No way Miss Granger. I intend to have my way with you, you damned tease," he growled. He bent his head. "You've been tormenting me at home, and you dare do it to me now? You're asking for trouble." Sirius punctuated each sentence with either a bite or a rough kiss on her neck. To Hermione it wasn't even close to painful. She would accept anything he forced on her. "I was wondering when you would notice," she said in between kisses.

He used his teeth to untie the back of her halter top so that it fell forward and pooled around her waist. All that was underneath was a black lace bra and pale skin that the sun never touched. Her breasts strained against the cups of her bra with each heaving breath that she took. He opened the clasp in front with one hand and tossed the bra aside. Her breasts were just the way he liked them: round, full and tipped with pale coral nipples. He noticed there was one lone mole right between her breast. His lips brushed against it once.

He knew he had to taste more, so he bent his head and suckled on one nipple. Her back arched against him and a loud moan fell from her throat. "God Sirius that feels so good…" she breathed. His other hand let her go to cup her other breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She inhaled sharply, but Sirius smothered the sound with his mouth.

He shifted his attentions to her other breast while his other hand worked at her zipper. "You taste so good, I want to eat you whole," he muttered against her skin. She could only reply with more heavy breaths. He grinned; rarely was Hermione at a loss for words.

He got her slacks around her ankles and was now presented with her pussy behind a fragile wrapping of black silk and lace. A downward glance told him that her juices were seeping out of her and trickling down her legs. That was about more than he could stand. "You're so wet Hermione, look at you…" he groaned.

Lifting one ankle, he positioned it away from its mate so her legs were spread. Starting at her knee, he licked the moist trail inside of her thigh until it reached her thong. His tongue teased the very edge, licking around her hole. "Shit yes Sirius, fuck me with your tongue," she hissed through her teeth. He pulled up his head in front of her and toyed with the front of her thong using his teeth. His hot breath tickled the skin beneath. "Please Sirius, now…"she begged, bucking her hips forward. He jerked back and ripped the whole thing off. He let the shattered fabric fall to the floor, unwrapping her moist cunt. He traced it lightly with a finger, making her hips arch up and her nether lips part. Her glistening clit lured him and he applied his finger. A strangled scream fell out of Hermione. His finger slipped inside her hole and he could feel her tightening around it. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid it out then back in. He glided over the spot where she would feel it the best. His tongue flicked rhythmically over her pink nub and within seconds, she shattered.

Sirius undid the buckle on his pants and freed his straining cock. The head glistened with his pre cum and dripped off the end. He leaned forward to kiss her again, this time tasting her juices in the kiss. His erection pressed against her belly. He broke the kiss long enough to growl at her, "Suck me off. I want to see that mouth around my cock."

Hermione was only too happy to obey. She had dreamed of this, getting on her knees to give Sirius head. She lowered his pants around his ankles so she could work better. Like a kitten lapping at milk, she licked at the head once, twice and then mouthed it. He felt good in her mouth, and her tongue swirled around him wherever which way. She began a thrusting motion, back and forth, while her tongue still worked around him. She kept going until she heard his breath get harsher and shallower.

Hermione suddenly found herself pressed against the wall again, but this time she was facing it. Sirius growled into her ear," I'm having you now Hermione. Tell me what you want."

Her tongue would no longer obey her brain. "Say it. I'll do whatever you want, just tell me what it is," he pressed. His cock rubbed up and down against her hole, never once entering. She whimpered, but managed to force out the words, "Fuck me hard Sirius. Put that thick cock in my pussy and fuck me."

"That's my girl," he said. He did just as she had asked, slipping in and setting a pace that had her clawing the walls in pleasure. Nothing else could be heard between them except a wet smacking sound and the gasps and grunts of two people in frenzied heat.

"Tell me how I feel inside," he demanded, biting her neck.

"So thick...ohh...Sirius, gods, you feel so good sliding in and out of my pussy," she breathed.

"That's right, cum for me baby, I want to hear you," he said, reaching in front to rub her clit. She stifled a scream as bolts of lightning shot through her center and through her whole body.

Sirius turned them both so they were facing the mirrors. Now he could see every bit of pleasure on her face. "Cum for me baby, I want to see you," he demanded. "I'm going to milk you dry," she said. A few more thrusts and Hermione made good on her promise. Her eyes shut and she drew a long breath before crying out Sirius' name. He could feel her clenching and squeezing around him. It was more than enough to send him over the edge. Sparks flew from behind his eyes when he cried out and shot his cum into her pussy. He watched it spill out and drip onto the floor; it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Moving purely by instinct, he rode her out until he couldn't make his knees move anymore.

He had no idea how much time had passed before any of them could speak. It was Hermione who broke the silence by calling his name. He nuzzled her ravaged neck in response. "You didn't have to tease me so much to get this you know."

"I know. But I did enjoy the chase," she cheekily replied. He laughed, and then kissed her shoulder. "Let's go back to my place, and I'll let you chase me all over again,"

"That I'll do, and happily," she grinned back at him in the mirror.


End file.
